The New Girl
by Shine Pegasus
Summary: Kiara and her family have lived all over the world. They settle down in Domino, a city filled with mysterys. Kiara meets a strange boy, Yugi Motou. Theygo on an adventure that neither wil ever forget. Rated for language, sex and violance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shine: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Kenya: What she means to say is she doesn't own YGO, and neither do I. Unlike some yamis, *cough* Sane Powerpuff Girl and Eali *cough* my aibou and I agree on stuff ^_______________________________________^.  
  
Shine: Yeah, having a cooperative yami is good! Oh yeah Sungirl's OC Fay isn't copying Kiara and vies versa. Ok I need to test my authoress powers.*summons the Dark Magician (DM) and the Dark Magician Girl (DMG)*  
  
DMG: You called us Mistress?  
  
Shine: Oh I was just testing my powers, sorry to disturb you.  
  
DM: We are forever at your service.*bows low*  
  
The two disappear back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Shine: Hmm just one more thing then I'll be satisfied.*evil grin* Oh idiot brothers I have candy for you!  
  
David and Johnny run top speed into the room.  
  
David: WHERE?  
  
Shine: Right over here.*motions to the little fools to come closer to her*  
  
They obey and Shine begins to chant something.(A/N: I don't own this chant.)  
  
Shine: "Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power."  
  
The images of the little brats appear on the soul cards Shine is holding.  
  
Shine: YES!!! It worked, now I don't have to listen to them chat about their stupid lego creations and Transformers Armada.*uses heat vision to melt all the legos* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on Kenya let's party!  
  
Kenya: Uh oh she's hyper.  
  
Shine: Actually I'm REALLY tired cause of all that HW I did. ^o^  
  
Kenya: Ok then. *carries a very tired Shine to her bed* Lets get this show on the road!  
  
Shine: -_-zzZZ  
  
Kenya: -_-U  
  
Shine: ^.^zzZZ  
  
~*****~  
  
Yugi woke to the ringing of his alarm clock. The first day of school had come! He yawned, got out of bed, got dressed and followed his nose downstairs where Yami was cooking breakfast.  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami!  
  
Yami: Mornin' sleepyhead.*hands Yugi a plate of pancakes*  
  
Yugi sits down at the dining table and starts eating his pancakes.  
  
Yugi: These are pretty good, since when did you know how to cook?  
  
Yami: While you were out yesterday I read those.*points to a HUGE stack of cookbooks on the counter*  
  
Yugi: O.O ALL of them yesterday? I was only out for a couple of hours.  
  
Yami: I'm a really fast reader.  
  
Yugi glanced at the clock on the wall and picked up his backpack.  
  
Yugi: Well I'm outta here! See ya when I get home Yami!  
  
The small boy raced down the streets to Domino High where his friends were waiting for him. He approach them and stopped. Panting.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug! Sup man?  
  
Yugi: Hey guys!  
  
Mai: Here's your schedule Yugi, Coach Morty said to give it to you when you came.  
  
Yugi: *takes the paper* Thanks Mai, hmm let's see . . . History first.  
  
Joey: Same here Yug let's see if Morty has found somethin' interestin' to make us research.  
  
The bell rings and the teens go inside.  
  
Joey: Smell ya lata' guys.  
  
Yugi and himself run down the hall and slip into their seats. Five minutes later the whole class is seated and Coach Morty enters with a girl close behind him. She has blood red hair with silver highlights and bangs sort of like Yugi's, they were silver as well. Her eyes were a light aqua and she looked very afraid.  
  
Coach Morty: Welcome back to school class! I trust you all had a fun and relaxing vacation. We have a new student with us this year; Kiara Ayoyabeo. Kiara you can take that seat between Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto and Yugi: ^_________________________________________________^  
  
They were glad someone was separating them from each other.  
  
The new girl took her seat and herself and Yugi smiled at each other. She sat quietly until the class was over.  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
Joey: Man I'm starvin'!!!  
  
Tea: Why don't we go out for pizza?  
  
They others agreed and they went to the pizzeria. Joey started drooling when he saw the big sigh with a big circular pizza painted on it.  
  
Mai:*nudges Joey hard in the ribs*Pig!  
  
Joey: x_x Hehehe!  
  
Ryou ordered his slice first and went to grab a table. Kiara that new girl was sitting a few tables away, reading a book. The other teens ordered their slices and they joined Ryou. But he wasn't eating for some reason.  
  
Ryou: You guys, I'm starting to miss home. I've been here for about a year and I haven't seen my family.  
  
They all looked at him, surprised he was bringing this up.  
  
Tea: Don't be so sad Ryou. Christmas break is in a few months and maybe you can go home and take a vacation for a while, or your family could come here.  
  
Ryou: I suppose so.  
  
Tea: Until then though you got us, your friends and we'll always be here when you need us.  
  
Ryou: I can't help thinking about that new girl. I remember my first day here. I was so frightened and nervous. But then I met you guys and all that changed. I think we should invite her over, just to make her more comfortable and adjusted here.  
  
Yugi: Good idea Ryou! I'll ask her.*walks over to the girl and lightly taps her on the shoulder*  
  
The girl looked up into his deep purple eyes and she smiled.  
  
Kiara: Hi Yugi!  
  
Her slight Australian accent was warm.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kiara! My friends and I were wondering if ya would like to sit with us.  
  
Kiara: *looks puzzled* You want me to . . . sit with you?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, ya looked kinda lonely sittin here by yourself.  
  
Kiara: Well if it's ok with you . . . I'd love to!  
  
The two teens walk over to the table where Yogi's friends are.  
  
All (except Yugi and Kiara): Hey Kiara!  
  
Kiara: Hello everyone.*takes a seat next to Ryou, who is looking at her strangely*  
  
Ryou: Have we seen each other before?  
  
Kiara: *looks Ryou up and down* You remind me of a kid who was in my class a few years ago. His name was . . . RYOU BAKURA?! Is it really you?  
  
Ryou: Yes and you're Kiara Ayoyabeo!  
  
All: o.O  
  
The two shake hands and start conversing in British.  
  
Joey: What is goin on here?  
  
Ryou: Kiara was in my 4th grade class back home in Britain. It's really strange we should be meeting again here in Japan!  
  
Tristan: Freaky!  
  
Tea: Cool! Tell us a little about yourself Kiara.  
  
Kiara: Well ok! *clears throat* I was born in Australia but my family has moved A LOT! My mother is an actress and my father died when I was four years old. I've moved so many places I can hardly keep track of where I've lived.  
  
Joey: Whoa! It must be cool to travel the world and see so many places!  
  
Kiara: I wish it was that simple Joey. Living in dozens of places means learning dozens of different languages. It's been a nightmare!  
  
Yugi: Have you lived in Egypt?  
  
Kiara: Indeed I have! Very interesting culture over there.  
  
Yugi: That is so awesome! Do you guys wanna come over today and sleep at my house?  
  
They all agreed and the matter was settled.  
  
Ryou: I don't get why these people started school on a Friday!  
  
~After school~  
  
Yugi: You guys ready?  
  
Kiara: I'll have to call my mom to make sure this whole thing is ok with her. This won't take long.  
  
She pulls a silver cell phone out of her backpack and starts dialing her home number.  
  
Kiara: Hello?. . . Colin? Why are you. . . You jerk. . . I need to talk to mom. . . Mom? Hi I was wondering if I could sleep at my friends house tonight. . . Yugi Moto. . . Ok I'll be fine. . . Uh huh all right. . . Ok bye!  
  
She puts the phone away and they walk to the Game Shop. Yugi unlocks the door and they walk in.  
  
Yugi: Yami I'm home!  
  
Tristan: Uugh something reeks!*covers his nose*  
  
Yugi looks into the kitchen and sees the stove is black and smoking.  
  
Yugi: YAMI, did you blow up the stove again?  
  
Yami walks out from the living room proudly.(A/N: Yugi had told Kiara about Yami being transparent and everything.)  
  
Yami: Yes but I did manage to cook something besides pancakes.  
  
Yugi: Oh well you'll have to explain to grandpa when he gets back from vacation.*images of grandpa yelling at Yami go through his mind* ^_____________^  
  
Mai: What exactly is this "masterpiece" of yours?  
  
Yami: ^__^ Rabbit!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Everyone except Joey, Tristan and of course Yami look like they're gonna be sick.  
  
Tea: Poor bunny!  
  
Yugi: Yami where did you get the rabbit?  
  
Yami: Amazing Animals pet store.  
  
Yugi:*looks scared* Did anyone see you?  
  
Yami: Nope I was wearing your ghost costume from last year.  
  
Yugi: -_-U How did you cook the poor thing?  
  
Yami: I followed the Joy cookbooks instructions. I had to cover it with cherry tomatoes but the thing wouldn't hold shill. Then I put it in a pan and eventually got it into the oven. Rabbits are always trying to hop away.  
  
Yugi: You cooked it ALIVE!  
  
Yami: Duh, the cookbook didn't say anything about killing the rabbit first.  
  
Meanwhile Joey and Tristan are "examining" the blackened thing that used to be a rabbit. They're poking it in different places and this picture doesn't seem right.  
  
Joey and Tristan: FEEDING FRENZY!!!*tear the "rabbit" apart and start eating it, little bits of it flying everywhere*  
  
Tea runs to the bathroom and vomits up her pizza.  
  
Kiara, Mai and Yugi: Are you ok Tea?  
  
Tea: Those two are DISGUSTING!  
  
Bakura takes over Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Mmmmmmmmmmmm rabbit!*joins Tristan and Joey*  
  
Tea: -_-U Make that three!  
  
Yugi: Er I better go upstairs and get some blankets and pillows for tonight.*backs out of room*  
  
Below the cupboard he sees three empty super-sized bags of sugar.  
  
Yugi: *muttering* That explains it!  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
The teens are sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating Chinese food. The yamis (both off the chart sugar high) are playing video games on the TV in the kitchen.  
  
Bakura: (who is now transparent like Yami) Game over for you!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is the fourth time I've beaten you tonight! ^_______________________________________________^  
  
Yami:*drops down to the ground and bangs fists on floor* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How can this be? I'm the King of Games, Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh! How could I loose to a. . . a. . . A GRAVE ROBBER!!!*starts bawling*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: -_-U  
  
Joey accidentally spilled some rice on Mai.  
  
Mai: Oh yeah! I'll settle this with you in the kitchen Joseph!  
  
Both go into the kitchen and throw food at each other. The others join in and what started as a little food fight grew into an all out war!  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Joey: Yo Yug, we need more food.  
  
Yugi: I'm not your slave, get it yourself!  
  
Tea: All that food fighting has worn me out!  
  
Everyone starts cleaning up the mess, all that is except Joey.  
  
Mai: Joey, for once in your life get off your lazy ass and HELP US!!!  
  
Joey: Fine but ya don't have to be that bitchy about it.  
  
Mai: AHEM! *advances on Joey*  
  
Joey: Er I take that back!  
  
Mai: You better mister.  
  
Ryou: Language people!  
  
Kiara: Anyone up for a duel?  
  
Joey: Of course, but ya wouldn't stand a chance against me and my precious deck.*kisses deck* Let's see how ya do with Tea and Mai, then we'll talk about challenging me!  
  
Kiara: Suit yourself!  
  
Kiara totally creamed Tea and beat Mai up pretty bad too.  
  
Joey: Better than I thought! Let's duel!  
  
The two dueled for a half hour and Joey was in the lead.  
  
Kiara: Sorry Joey, I play the Dark Magician Girl, she attacks and there go all your life points!  
  
Joey: But. . . but. . .*rants the whole "I came in second at Duelist Kingdom" and "I got into the Battle City finals" speech*  
  
Mai: Kiara won fair and square Joey.  
  
Meanwhile the yamis (no longer sugar high) are dueling as well.  
  
Yami: HAHAHA I might actually win this!  
  
Bakura: Sorry to disappoint you Pharaoh. . . *flips over trap card*  
  
Yami: O.O Oh shit! Again a NOVICE has beaten me!  
  
Bakura: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Tristan: Man I'm tired, I'm turning in.  
  
Yugi: Same here!  
  
Everyone else agreed and they all get into bed. Both yamis went to their soul rooms.  
  
Within minutes the teens were dreaming. Yami couldn't sleep though. He kept getting the feeling something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. It's nothing. He told himself and blocked it out of his mind. In a couple minutes he was snoring as well.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Yugi was up first and he crawled out from under the covers, trying not to wake the others.  
  
Yugi: Mornin Yami. . . . Yami?  
  
He tried their link but it was locked shut! Even when Yami was sleeping he left their link open. This was weird, this was wrong! Where was Yami? Yugi searched the house top to bottom looking for his Millenium Puzzle, but it was nowhere to be found! Yugi had sworn he had put it on the dining room table before he went to bed.  
  
Yugi shook Ryou awake.  
  
Ryouu: What is it Yugi? Is something wrong?  
  
Yugi: My puzzle. . . it's GONE!  
  
~*****~  
  
Shine: Ooooooooooooooh cliffy! What happened to Yugi's puzzle? Will he ever see Yami again? That's for me to know and you to find out. ^___________^ I'm terrible!  
  
Kenya: We're requesting at least 10 reviews, or we won't finish the story.  
  
Shine: So please review!  
  
Kenya: WE LOVE REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay I'm REEEEAAALLLLLLLLLLYYYYY sorry for not updating in such a long time, now that it's summer I have time to type ^__^**  
  
"GONE?!"  
  
Ryou sat bolt upright, his untidy white hair like a blizzard.  
  
"Where was the last place you put it Yugi, you could've just misplaced it somewhere."  
  
"No." Yugi replied. "My connection with Yami is cut off, it's ALWAYS been open before but now . . ." The boy looked at his feet as a crystal like teardrop fell.  
  
"Maybe my Millenium Ring can help, it detects other Millenium items."  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled for a moment, Ryou took it as a good sign.  
  
"Ring, show me the direction of the Millenium Puzzle!"  
  
A pointer on the ring first pointed left, then right, then up and down. Ryou was stunned.  
  
"I don't get it, my ring always has shown me the correct direction, but now it looks like the thing's gone mad."  
  
There came a shuffling noise behind Ryou and he whipped around, only to find the others were slowly waking. Joey stretched and yawned widely.  
  
"Good morn-"  
  
His eyes fell upon the small figure of Yugi who had started crying.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's up man?" Joey crawled over to his friend, concern in his amber eyes. Yugi tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth. Ryou explained to the group why Yugi was so upset. "Why can't you just use your Millenium Ring Ryou?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I tried." said Ryou angrily. "But the cursed thing went berserk on me!"  
  
"Maybe it's broken." Suggested Tea stupidly. Ryou gave her a death glare and she shut her mouth quickly.  
  
"My guess is some jealous bastard stole it." said Kiara. There was silence for a moment then Joey burst out.  
  
"PEGASUS! It must've been him! He's been after your puzzle for ages Yu-"  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Mai. "All the doors and windows are locked, how could a person have gotten in?" "Hang on a minute there Mai. I found this on the table, I think it might be the answer." Kiara was holding up a piece of paper. She read aloud:  
  
Your puzzle lies in the Realm of Shadows, meet me there, or it shall be forever lost.  
  
"That's it." Joey was fuming. "It's definitely Pegasus. He's the only one I know who fools around with magic."  
  
"No." said Ryou quietly. Everyone stared at him. "It wasn't Pegasus, he doesn't have his Millenium Eye." The teens were rooted to the spot and all were thinking: How does Ryou know this? "My bloody Yami stole his eye."  
  
Just then a transparent Bakura escaped Ryou's body. "That's right." he growled. "Pegasus's Millenium Eye belongs to me now and soon I shall posses the others." His chocolate brown eyes twinkled menacingly. However Ryou's were filled with rage and a fire that none had ever seen in the innocent boy's face.  
  
He reached up and held his Yami by the collar of his shirt with a firm grasp. Even though the taller figure of Bakura was transparent his hikari could still fell him.  
  
"Give it!" said Ryou threateningly. Everyone backed up, away from Ryou and Bakura. "To YOU?" Bakura chuckled. "I'd like to see you try to take it from me!"  
  
"I'm warning you Yami, give it to me . . . " Bakura only chuckled again. "Fat chance hikari, now let go of me." Ryou grip tightened. "I gave you fair warning, hand it over or I'll fight you." Bakura didn't chuckle this time, he laughed out loud, his low evil laugh sent chills up everyone's spine.  
  
"YOU fight ME? You couldn't knock the stuffing out of a plushie, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Ryou wasn't listening, the hand that wasn't clenching his Yami's collar had balled itself into a fist and his teeth were bared. Bakura taunted him, insulted him and even stabbed him a few times. These memories were too much for Ryou, he raised his fist and struck Bakura hard in the nose.  
  
Blood poured from Bakura's nostrils and he swore and punched his hikari in the stomach. Ryou stumbled backwards losing his grip on Bakura's shirt and coughing madly. Bakura seized his chance and kicked Ryou in the shin. Ryou fell over on his back and moved quickly away from his Yami, avoiding another powerful blow by inches. Bakura stood over Ryou he looked taller and more fearsome than usual.  
  
"Pathetic." he spat. "You're an insult to my bloodline, cowardly rat." Ryou had taken enough, using all his strength he kicked Bakura between the legs, where it hurts most. This time Bakura fell backwards and Ryou hurriedly got to his feet. "Had enough?" Ryou was breathing deeply and looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Bakura was outraged, despite the pain he leaped onto his hikari, once again knocking Ryou flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Bakura was on top of Ryou, pinning him to the wooden floor. He reached out his hand and gripped the youth's neck. Ryou was gasping for air and trying to push his Yami off of him. Bakura's hand clenched Ryou's neck tighter. Ryou struggled against Bakura desperately trying to breathe.  
  
Chuckling low in his throat Bakura grasped the dagger he always carried at his side. He pulled it from its sheath, the blade glittering silver in the sunlight flooding the room. The handle, a golden cobra also glinted as Bakura raised his dagger.  
  
"Your blood shall stain this knife." he said in an icy tone. "I won't kill you my dear Ryou, for it would kill me as well. You just have to be punished, for your foolishness and stupidity."  
  
Bakura struck his hikari, the serpent blade splattered with Ryou's shining crimson blood. "Dirty bastard!" Ryou said in a shaky voice. Bakura laughed triumphantly in a low tone. Ryou tried to ignore the white hot pain in his left arm, he was focused on his Yami, on getting the Millenium Eye.  
  
As quick as a tiger the hikari scratched Bakura's face, dragging his nails over the tanned, smooth skin of his darker half. Bakura cursed loudly, clutching his face, dark eyes tearing. Ryou squirmed out from under Bakura, moving around him, then leaping onto his Yami's back.  
  
He caught Bakura off guard, knocking him face first on the hard floor. Ryou seized Bakura's snowy hair, pulling his face off the ground, then slammed it back down. He repeated this several times, then punched Bakura in the back continuously. To finish it off Ryou got to his feet and kicked his Yami in the side. "Give it Yami." None of Ryou's friends had ever use such a stern tone.  
  
Moaning Bakura reached inside his shirt and handed his light the gleaming, glittering Millenium Eye. Yugi and all the others on the sidelines gasped.  
  
~ "So it's true, Ryou's Yami did steal Pegasus's Eye. Poor Pegasus, that must've hurt like hell!" ~ thought Yugi.  
  
Ryou examined the artifact, his fingertips flying over every inch of the smooth, golden surface. "I have a plan." said Ryou after a long silence.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A few hours later the small group was boarding a plane sent by Mr. Maximillion Pegasus himself. After the battle between Ryou and Bakura, Yugi had called Pegasus explaining about the theft of his Millenium Puzzle. He also informed Pegasus how Ryou had fought Bakura to give the Millenium Eye back to its rightful owner. Pegasus wanted to help Yugi so he had ordered his private plane over to Domino to take Yugi and his friends to Duelist Kingdom.  
  
The inside of the plane was rather comfortable looking. One room was lined with squashy armchairs and couches. Another contained a refrigerator, cabinets and a long counter. Joey and Tristan made a beeline to the kitchen area, both tried to pull open the refrigerator at the same time. Everyone else sweatdropped. Yugi, Kiara, Mai Ryou and Tea made their way to the Armchair room. Tea turned on the TV and began to watch her favorite channel: FBC, talk shows about relationships and how important friendship is. The president of the Friendship make the World go round club was giving a speech very much like the ones Tea made daily.  
  
"Figures." Mai muttered under her breath. | |  
  
Kiara found a drawer full of laptops, grabbed one and sat down on a heavily cushioned light blue sofa. Yugi sat down next to her and leaned back on a pillow. "Hey Kiara, with all the events going on I haven't had time to talk to you much, I want to get to know you better . . . umm . . . because . . . err . . . I kinda like you. *blushes as red as Kiara's hair*"  
  
Kiara was stunned for a moment, then she felt her face grow hot. "Umm okay then." The two talked about their interests and hobbies for about 5 minutes, then they were interrupted by the stampede of Tristan and Joey coming back from the kitchen, arms full of sugar related products.  
  
"Man you guys should check it out in there!" said Joey who had a mouthful of chocolate. "There's so much food I don't think even me and Tristan could eat it all. Maybe Pegasus isn't that bad after all he has such good taste in food!"  
  
"Then there must be enough to feed an army, literally!" said Mai as she put down the magazine she was reading. CRASH! Joey and Tristan fell over, anime style. "Very funny Mai!" said Joey sarcastically. "It's true, you two could eat ELEPHANTS and you'd still be hungry."  
  
Trying to get Joey's attention so he would stop bickering with his girlfriend, Ryou stole a couple Hershey's bars from the huge pile Joey had plopped on the floor. It worked, Joey whipped around just as Ryou was hiding the bars under a pillow. "All right, that's it who stole my chocolate?!" He looked at Tea who was obsorbed in a friendship speech much like her own, that the president of the Friendship makes the World go Round club. ~"Definitely not her"~  
  
He looked at Ryou who instantly made his dark eyes look as innocent as a puppy's and had a cute little smile on his face. This didn't fool Joey. "RYOU!!!" he made a dive for the pillow. "Oh no you don't!" Ryou laughed as he grasped the other end of the chocolate bar Joey was pulling. "THAT CHOCOLATE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!!" Joey bellowed. Yugi and Kiara were laughing hysterically. "MINE!" said Ryou pulling the chocolate towards him. "Actually boys." Said Mai plucking the chocolate from their grips. "It's mine!"  
  
"Yeah you go Mai! Girls RULE!" cheered Kiara. Ryou, laughing uncontrollably flopped back onto his armchair. Joey jumped up and down, trying to get the chocolate. "Beg!" Mai ordered. ~"This could be fun!"~ she thought as she smirked. Joey kneeled and made whimpering dog noises. "SIT BOY!"  
  
Just as Joey was about to obey a young man in a red kimono appeared on Joey's back, knocking him face forward onto the peach colored carpet. The young man in the kimono looked up, he had sparkling green eyes, silverish white hair and dog ears. A sword in its sheath hung close to his side. Around his neck he wore a string of black beads, a silver bead shaped like a fang every 5 black beads. He looked remarkably like Ryou. "Excuse me but I believe SIT is KAGOME'S line!"  
  
As if in a trance Mai reached up and touched the tall boy's ears. He sweatdropped. "Why does everyone have to do that? Are my ears really that interesting?" Noticing Kiara sitting by Yugi his eyes widened. "Oh hi Kiara strange friends you have here." Kiara grinned. "Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha picked up the chocolate bar Mai dropped when touching his ears. "Whatever this is it smells good!" he began to unwrap it candy bar.  
  
"I suggest you don't eat that." said Kiara calmly. "It's poisonous to dogs." Inuyasha sniffed the chocolate again. "Damn, it smells so good! I better get going, see ya around Kiara." "Bye! See ya Inuyasha!" And with that the strange boy vanished.  
  
"First of all what was that guy and second how do you know him Kiara?" asked a very confused Mai. "Is he related to you Ryou?" "If he is I've never heard of him" said Ryou. "Inuyasha's a half dog demon, and I know him because I'm friends with Kagome, the girl he travels with. It pays to have lived in so many places." She winked. "I wonder what it's like to be half demon." Yugi wondered aloud.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
An hour later everyone left the plane and climbed the many stairs to Pegasus's castle. Yugi and Kiara had talked the whole time on the plane, they now felt they knew enough about eachother. Yugi reached for Kiara's hand. She took it and they both smiled and blushed.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus was waiting for them in the dining hall. He looked pale and thinner than usual but he still had the normal warm, welcoming smile on his face. "Welcome Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Mai and . . . your name dear?" "Kiara." Pegasus gave a slight nod. "And Kiara."  
  
"Hey Pegasus." Said Joey. Pegasus smiled at him for a few seconds, then turned away. "Now if you all could sit down please we may discuss the reason you've come." The teens moved to a table. "Ryou." said Pegasus as he eyed the sling Ryou's left arm was in. "Could you come here for a moment please?" Uneasily Ryou moved towards Pegasus. The silver haired man chuckled. "Don't worry Ryou I won't bite, now kindly unwrap your arm."  
  
~"What's he gonna do to me?"~ With his right hand Ryou took off the sling that supported his left arm. He undid the bandages, revealing the deep gash his dark's blade had given him. Pegasus examines the wound then waved his hand, a table with a basin of water and a clean cloth appeared out of thin air. The others gasped in astonishment. Pegasus dipped the cloth in the water and gently cleaned Ryou's cut.  
  
The man put the cloth down next to the basin and lightly ran his index and middle fingertips over the long red mark on Ryou's arm. The skin began mending itself and in a matter of seconds Ryou's wound was completely healed. "Now was that so bad?" asked Pegasus softly. "It . . . it's . . . gone!" Ryou stuttered. "But how . . .?" "I'm a skilled mage and healer." said Pegasus as he waved his hand once more, the table, basin, cloth, sling and bandages vanished.  
  
They all had a quick lunch then discussed how they were going to get the Millenium Puzzle and Yugi's Yami back from the Shadow Realm. "In order to get the Millenium Eye to work, it needs to be sealed into the eye socket of its fated possessor by someone who has great knowledge of the Ancient Scriptures." Pegasus told the others. He shuddered at the memory of when Shadi had first sealed the Millenium Eye into his head.  
  
"At least it won't be as painful as last time." Pegasus grumbled to himself. "Why?" asked Yugi. "Last time Shadi cut out my left eye with a cursed knife and replaced it with the Millenium Eye." "No way! OW! That must've sucked!" said Joey. "Anyway it seems the only person who can seal the Millenium Eye back in is your Yami Ryou." said Pegasus shortly. Ryou moaned. "Bakura will be unwilling to do anything I ask him, I gave him such a beating a few hours ago." "We still have to try." insisted Kiara. "Dat's right! We gotta do whatever it takes to get Yug's Puzzle back!" said Joey.  
  
"Okay I'll try, hang on a minute guys." Ryou knocked on his Yami's soul room door. "Go away Ryou!" growled Bakura. "Please let me come in Yami, I'm REALLY sorry about before!" "Go find someone else to lie to." came Bakura's reply. Ryou pushed open the heavy door. His dark was lying on his bed covered in bruises and scratches. "Are you deaf? I SAID GO AWAY STUPID, STUBBORN ASS!" Ryou walked over to the bed, tears in his eyes. To Bakura's surprise his light bent down and hugged him. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shirt. He breathed in his Yami's scent, sand, stone, a flowing river.  
  
"I love you Yami!" Ryou whispered. "I don't care how much you treat me harshly or torment me, I fucking love you Bakura!"  
  
Before Bakura knew what was happening his light was kissing him crushing his lips, nipping him lightly with his teeth, Ryou's tongue making it's way into Bakura's mouth. The icy shield around Bakura's heart cracked and broke, his true feelings about Ryou, his light, his soul mate, his love welled up inside him. He grabbed Ryou his teeth now grinding into Ryou's lips, his tongue intertwining with his hikari's. They had to come up for air Bakura seized his chance.  
  
"Ryou my love, I more than love you! Can you ever forgive me for being so harsh, so hard on you? My light I love you!" They rolled over on the bed light and dark intertwined, together. Ryou felt the dark spirit's strong arms, chest, and face. "Yami, will you help us?"  
  
"My light I would go to the ends of the earth for you."  
  
'When Yugi's puzzle is returned to him, when this ordeal is over, will you . . . will you . . . "  
  
But Ryou didn't need to finish.  
  
"You're so young, I couldn't bring myself to do it my dear Ryou." Tears sprang to Ryou's eyes. "Please Yami, I'm begging you, take me!" "You're sure?" "YES!"  
  
There was a long pause. "Fine I'll do it Ryou, if it's truly what you want." A wide grin spread across Ryou's face. He squeezed his Yami, then returned to the dining hall.  
  
"Hey man what took so long?" asked Joey. "Will he do it?"  
  
"Yes he'll do it." Ryou managed to choke out, then he sobbed happily into the front of Pegasus's shirt. Pegasus saw what he was crying about in his eyes and nodded, he didn't seem to mind Ryou getting snot and tears on his expensive clothes. "There, there calm down Ryou." he said soothingly. Ryou looked up and saw that Pegasus knew. Ryou nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
~"How does he know so much when he doesn't have his Millenium Eye?"~  
  
~"The Millenium Items aren't the only magic in this world."~ Pegasus thought into Ryou's mind. He gave Ryou a small wink when no one else was looking.  
  
"I'll go get Bakura if you're ready Mr. Pegasus." "Go on." Pegasus sighed.  
  
Ryou opened Bakura's soul room door, his Yami was already waiting, a grin on his face.  
  
"Now don't try any funny stuff Yami, Pegasus was always nice to me."  
  
"Of course love." Bakura hugged his light then separated from Ryou's body in transparent form.  
  
"Ready?" asked Bakura. "Yes just please try and get it over with quickly." replied Pegasus. Bakura cleared his throat then chanted something in Egyptian. Only Pegasus seemed to recognize the words. Everyone on the side looked scared, Mai and Joey were clasping eachothers hands, likewise for Yugi and Kiara. Then quickly, still chanting in a loud booming voice, Bakura took the Millenium Eye, which was glowing gold and crimson, pulled back Pegasus's long silky hair and placing glowing eye in the empty eye socket. White fire seemed to wrap itself around Pegasus, he tried to stifle a yell and then it all just stopped.  
  
Bakura's loud chanting ceased and Pegasus lay on the floor, tears streaming down his chalk white face. Bakura looked triumphant, only in a non-evil sort of way. "It worked!" he was beaming. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked Pegasus. Kiara bent forward feeling Pegasus's forehead. Pegasus blinked then motioned for them to move away. The pair did just in time too, for Pegasus sat up on all fours, pulled back his hair and vomited on the floor. When the coughing and retching stopped a sink appeared infront of Pegasus. He washed out his mouth, then the sink vanished along with the puke. He got unsteadily to his feet. "Sorry you all had to see that."  
  
He lost his balance and would've fallen over if it hadn't been for Mai and Joey. "Don't worry, I've seen much worse." Mai confessed as she helped Pegasus walk. "Where do you want to go?" asked Joey who was also supporting him. "Go into the hall and move four doors down." instructed Pegasus hoarsely. The rest of the group followed in silence. They approached a small room, which contained not much more than a large sofa and a TV. "In about two hours I should be alright. You can do as you wish, I'll contact you when I'm ready." And with that he collapsed on the sofa and was asleep in seconds.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two hours later the group assembled in the dining hall. "Alright I only have enough power to take four people to the Shadow Realm. I'm not playing favorites, whatsoever is that clear?" "Yes." "Good, the people I have chosen are as follows: Yugi Kiara Ryou Bakura and myself." There came some grumbling from the others but they nodded.  
  
"Alright is everyone ready?" All nodded yes in agreement.  
  
Their surroundings because a mixture of black and navy blue swirled together, there was no doubt about it, this was the Shadow Realm. Everyone looked around, then Kiara gasped.  
  
"FATHER!" 


End file.
